The Space Between Us
by Ayamex561
Summary: Rated M for a good reason, this story contains graphic sexual content. This story is a tad different from other fan fictions as this story is made purely from my OCs, with the exception of one. Can you guess which one?


The cold rain dripped from the windows of the car, slowly, but surely. She watched with a quiet, yet intense focus. It was strange how the movement of the water could hypnotize a person with such ease. She watched as the larger droplets of water were blown away by the wind.

"What're you looking at?" asked Kilo, her brother.

"Nothing. Just the rain."

"Boring. Why don't you play a game with me?" Her brother offered her a spare gaming console.

"No! I don't wanna. Your games are worse. Honestly, who brings a gaming console _and_ a spare?"

Kilo was now frowning. "Suit yourself. Don't come back to me and complain when watching the rain roll down the windows begins to bore you!"

 _I won't._ She was now watching the rain again. It had been about an hour since they had gotten into the car. Her brother, her father and her. She flicked her tail. Her family had been moving for the past month, it was a tedious and boring activity. She had told her father that she was perfectly fine where they were, but she had eventually agreed to moving, only because her father needed the job.

Her family wasn't what the common-folk would call "normal". Her family were animal-like in appearance, there's no specific term for these kinds of people, but they're most commonly known as Hybrids. Her father was part wolf. Her brother carried their father's genes. Kilo had large, white ears and a long, fluffy, white tail. However, she was an exception in this family of three. Her ears were smaller, more cat-like and her tail was still fluffy, but thinner. Her father always told her that this was her mother's genes, but there was never any real evidence as she had no memories of her mother.

 _She's not here anymore,_ is what her father always said. But that was the definition of a vague answer. What happened to her? Was she sick? Did she run away? What happened? She had tried asking once, but that had gotten her no where. Her father had somehow changed the subject to the history of the Hybrids and how in the past, they were feared and hated, but now, they're treated equally. In fact, the population of Hybrids is about equal to the population of humans.

She looked at the front window of the car.

"It's raining pretty hard, huh."

Her father nodded from the driver's seat. "It sure is, Ayame."

"I can barley see anything.."

Her father leaned forward in the driver's seat. "What is.. that?" He leaned a little further in before opening his mouth to say something.

.

.

.

.

However, what he was about to say, it never came out of his mouth.

.

There were lights.

Then the feeling of her head hitting the seat in front of her.

Then feeling her world toss and turn.

Then nothing.

Nothing but the blackness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, you're awake! I'll go tell the doctor immediately!"

.

.

A moment passes.

Or maybe those were two moments..

.

.

"Hello, I see that you're awake now. You probably have questions, but I'll give you a brief summary of what happened. You were in a car accident. I'm sorry to say, but your brother and father didn't make it..."

The doctor's voice faded away.. as the repeated thoughts of "no, it can't be true" and "no, no.. no!" were on an endless repeat in her mind.

.

.

.

.

.

It's been 5 years since then.

I've been passed around, orphanage from orphanage. Family to family. It's always the same excuse, _she doesn't fit in with our family_ or something alongs those lines. But in the end, they're all excuses. Eventually, I had thought that she had found my place with a family, a family of Hybrids. It was all good and well for the first few months until the eldest son had decided to make a move on me. I remember it clearly, too clearly. He had asked me to go get him a cup of water, but when I had entered his room I heard the door close behind me and his hands move my way up my body. Slowly, ever so slowly.

That was the last time I'd stay and let myself be tossed from house to house, only to receive this.

And so, I ran. I ran as far as I could and into the dense forest until my legs gave away and my sight failed me. I ran as far as I could, until the darkness consumed me once again, and until I felt the soft grass against my face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I remember my last thought before I lost consciousness, it was such a beautiful thought.

 _I'm free_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Never could I have been so wrong.


End file.
